Namikaze Legend
by UchihaLegend23
Summary: Not only did Obito help Itachi massacre the Uchiha Clan leaving only two members alive Sasuke and Mikoto, but he also with the help of Zetsu massacred the Namikaze Clan leaving only Naruto alive. OC like Naruto, bloodline Naruto, Naruto/Sakura. (New Chapters Coming Soon.)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Not only did Obito help Itachi massacre the Uchiha Clan leaving only two members alive Sasuke and Mikoto, but he also with the help of Zetsu massacred the Namikaze Clan leaving only Naruto alive. OC like Naruto, bloodline Naruto, Naruto/Sakura.

 **The Day that changed everything**

It was a regular day today in the village the hokage was in his office working. The civilians were opening up shop and the ninjas were guarding the village. Yeah today was very peaceful day unless you live in the Namikaze compound where it was anything but peaceful. "NAMIKAZE NARUTO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT BAD IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I'M COMING UP THERE AND I'M DRAGGING YOU TO THE ACADEMY!" a voice yelled. That voice was no other than Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the wife of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and the mother to Naruto Namikaze. Since Minato is hokage Kushina is clan head until Naruto is old enough to take the position. "I'M UP!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto freshened up and raced down stairs to the kitchen where his mom was waiting.

"It's about time you got here now hurry and eat before you're late," Kushina said. "Hai, kaa-chan," Naruto said as he ate his breakfast. After he was done eating Naruto kissed his mom goodbye and headed out the door. Before he made it to the academy he made a stop at the Uchiha compound to meet up with Sasuke. Waving hi to the members of the clan who greeted him, Naruto headed towards Sasuke's house. Arriving there Naruto saw Itachi leaving the house. "Itachi-nii-san!" Naruto called out. Itachi turned to the voice and greeted Naruto with a smile. "Good morning Naruto-kun are you waiting for Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "Hai, is he ready?" Naruto asked. "He should be out soon why don't you go inside and wait for him kaa-san will be happy to see you," Itachi said as he made his way out of the clan compound.

Naruto knocked on the door and waited. Getting the 'come in' Naruto entered inside the house. "Ah, Naruto-kun it's good to see you how are you?" Mikoto said giving Naruto a hug. "It's good to see you too Mikoto-daibo is Sasuke ready?" Naruto asked. "Let me check," Mikoto told her godson. Mikoto went upstairs to Sasuke's room to check on Sasuke. She came back down and told Naruto that will be ready soon his just talking with his father for the moment. "I see you're wearing your father's old academy outfit it suits you well," Mikoto said. "Yeah, I always wanted to wear tou-san's clothes since I want to be just like him when I grow up," Naruto said. "Have you unlocked either of your bloodlines yet?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, I unlocked tou-san's clan bloodline the swift release, but from kaa-san not yet," Naruto said. "Don't worry Naruto you will soon and when you do I'll help you out since our bloodlines are somewhat similar," Mikoto said. There was footsteps coming down the stairs as Sasuke made his debut. "You ready to go Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, come on let's go," Naruto said as he and Sasuke headed out of the compound. "So, Naruto which way we taking?" Sasuke asked. "Let's take the short cut that way we can avoid fan girls and get to the academy quicker," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. You see Naruto and Sasuke even though they are eight years old they have a problem with fangirls or some cases fanboys. They must time take short cuts to avoid them.

Using the short cut Naruto and Sasuke made it to the academy on time. "Yes we made it just in time," Naruto said. "Come on let's go," Sasuke said. They entered their classroom and Naruto was glomped by a pink blur. "Naruto-kun you made it just in time," Sakura said. Sakura Haruno Naruto's best friend that wasn't a family member and Naruto's number one fangirl. You see on Naruto's way home from training with Kakashi Naruto came across a couple of bullies picking on Sakura. After a few ass whopping later Naruto became friends with Sakura and Sakura became Naruto's number one fangirl.

"It's good to see you too Sakura. Can you please get off of me?" Naruto asked. Sakura quickly apologized to Naruto and got off of him. After that little scene Naruto took his seat next to Sakura while Sasuke took a seat next to his number one fangirl Ino. Iruka entered the classroom and began the lesson on the history of Konoha. After the history lesson the class went outside to start their shuriken and taijutsu training.

Hokage's office…

While the future clan heads and academy hopefuls were training there was a meeting going on inside the hokage's office between Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, the hokage and his advisors. "So that's everything hokage-sama the coup will start next week," Itachi said. "This isn't good if we don't do something quick we'll have a civil war on our hands," Minato said. "If I may hokage-sama I might have a solution to our problem," Shisui said. "What is that Shisui?" Minato asked. "I can place Fugaku-sama into a powerful genjutsu with my mangekyo sharingan and delay the coup until you can think of something," Shisui said. "What do you guys think?" Minato asked his advisors.

"It's the best option we have besides a massacre," Hiruzen said. "I agree with Hiruzen on this it's the best option we have until we can think of something," Koharu said. "I don't like I say we element the Uchiha now before they can start the coup," Danzo said. "I'm sorry Danzo that won't happen," Minato said. "Shisui we accept your offer. This meeting is over now if you excuse me I'm going home to relax," Mianto said as he flashed out of there. No one noticed Danzo making a single to one of his Root agents.

Naruto….

After a long day in the academy Naruto was on his way home when he heard what sounded like fighting being curious Naruto checked it out. When Naruto got there he was shocked at he saw it saw Shisui against 20 root agents. _'That's Shisui and he's in trouble I have to let tou-san know.'_ Naruto thought. Pulling out the kunai Minato gave to Naruto sending chakra into the kunai he threw it towards Shisui's feet. The kunai landed right next to Shisui's feet and Minato appeared. "Naruto what's—Minato stopped in his tracks when he saw Shisui fighting against 20 Root agents. "WHAT' S GOING HERE WHY ARE YOU ROOT ANBU ATTACKING SHISUI?!" Minato demanded. None of the Root Anbu answered Minato and attacked. "Big mistake." Minato said as he took out one of his special kunai and threw it and disappeared in a yellow flash. He reappeared behind the root anbu and they all fell to the ground.

With the root taken care of Minato went towards Shisui and Naruto came out of his hiding spot. "Shisui are you okay?" Minato asked. "I'm alright lord hokage thank you." Shisui said but Minato can see that was a lie. "Shisui-sensei who were those guys?" Naruto asked. "Those were Danzo's root anbu," Shisui said. "Come on you'll tell me what happened in the hospital because I'm taking you there. Naruto I want to go get Itachi for me," Minato said grabbing Shisui and disappeared in a yellow flash. Using his swift bloodline Naruto ran to the Uchiha compound.

Uchiha Compound….

"ITACHI-NII-SAN!" Naruto shouted throughout the Uchiha compound. Naruto arrived at his godmother's house and started banging on the door hard. "ITACHI-NII-SAN ARE YOU IN THERE?" Naruto shouted. Mikoto opened and she was greeted with a surprise there was Naruto banging on her door and he was covered in blood. "Naruto what's going on and why are you covered in blood?" Mikoto asked. "No time to explain is Itachi it's an emergency?" Naruto asked. "Yes he's in his father's study," Mikoto said and Naruto ran past her. Naruto didn't even bother knocking he just barged right in surprising Itachi and Fugaku. "Naruto-kun what's going?" Itachi asked. Naruto started explaining what happened to Shisui and Itachi was surprised. Itachi ran out the compound with Naruto following him.

Konoha Hospital…

Itachi and Naruto made to the hospital and they were greeted by the fourth hokage. "Hokage-sama what room is Shisui in?" Itachi asked. "I'm sorry Itachi, but he didn't make it. Shisui died from his injuries an hour ago," Minato said. Shisui and Naruto were shocked that Shisui died. "He told me to give you this Itachi," Minato said handing Itachi a scroll. Itachi took the scroll and thanked the hokage. "Hokage-sama can I take Shisui with me so I can make sure no one can steal any secrets." Itachi said. "Yeah, go right ahead his body is in the morgue," Minato said. Itachi thanked him and headed there. "Naruto Shisui wanted me to give you these two scrolls he said they will help you with your training," Minato said handing Naruto two scrolls. The first scroll contained how to do the body flicker technique and Shisui's headband. The second scroll contained chakra control techniques and a few fire style techniques. "What will happen now?" Naruto asked.

"Right now I have all my available ANBU searching for Danzo," Minato said. Naruto nodded and headed home.

Elsewhere…

"It seems that your plans failed Danzo," a man with an orange spiral mask said. "What do you want Madara?" Danzo asked. "I came to offer my services and a position in my new organization the Akatsuki," Madara said. "What are you offering and what is the Akatsuki?" Danzo asked. "I massacre the entire Namikaze clan including the hokage and the Akatsuki is a group of S-ranked missing ninjas and our goal is to capture the tailed beast for world domination," Madara said. "I accept, but how are you going to massacre the entire clan all by yourself?" Danzo asked. "Don't about that I have my ways. Now let's go get you settled in," Madara said. "Madara" and Danzo headed towards the Akatsuki base.

Next Day… (Hokage's Office)…

After the situation with Shisui the Uchihas became restless on getting revenge for Shisui. They decided to push the coup forward and plan starting it tomorrow. That's what Minato and his advisors are discussing with Itachi. "Damn you Danzo your foolishness ruined everything," Hiruzen said. "So what do you plan to do Minato there's no time to come up with a treaty we have to do something about this," Koharu said. Minato sighed and looked at Itachi with sadness and regret. "Itachi I'm sorry but Fugaku needs to be stopped," Minato said. "I understand hokage-sama, but I do request that the younger generation, my brother, and my mother be sparred as they have nothing to do with this," Itachi said. "Request granted. And once again Itachi I'm sorry," Minato said. Itachi body flickered out of there.

"Things are getting out of hand I hope this doesn't cause any issues in the village," Homura said. "We'll just have to find out later. Now if you excuse me I finished my work now I'm heading home to relax have a goodnight," Minato said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto…

After a training session practicing the scroll that Shisui left him Naruto was on his way home when he realized how dark it has gotten. "Damn it Kakashi and his tardiness now kaa-san is going to kill me for being late," Naruto said. Deciding to get home faster Naruto used his swift bloodline and disappeared in what many considered a yellow blur. Arriving at the clan compound Naruto realized something wasn't right the light weren't on in none of the houses. "Where is everybody? Is kaa-san having a clan meeting or something," Naruto said as walked through the clan compound. Making a turn Naruto was in a state of shock there were bodies in the middle of the street and blood everywhere. "What happened here?" Naruto said as he walked through the piles of dead body until he stopped at one body he recognized. "Uncle!" Naruto shouted as he ran to his uncle's body. "Uncle come on wake up," Naruto begged but nothing happened.

"I need to find kaa-san." Naruto said as he ran to his home. When Naruto went inside his house at first he was met with silence as he got deeper inside the house there fighting sounds inside his parents' study. Cracking the door open a little to see what's going on Naruto saw his father fighting with a man who had on an orange spiral mask. Looking for his mother Naruto couldn't find her anywhere. _"Come on Naruto your parents need you, so move. MOVE DAMN IT_!" Naruto shouted in his head. Naruto barged right in to witness his father get stabbed from behind by a plant like creature. "TOU-SAN!" Naruto shouted in anguish. Madara and Zetsu turned to Naruto. "My, my it looks like you missed one Zetsu," Madara said. "My apologize Madara-sama allow me to fix that mistake," Zetsu said. "No let me handle this you head back I'll meet you there when I'm done here," Madara said. Zetsu nodded and snuck into the ground. Naruto seeing Madara coming towards him ran for his life.

Madara disappeared in a vortex heading towards Naruto. No one noticed the bloody form of crawling towards her desk. Naruto was running through the clan compound heading for the exit trying to go to the Uchiha compound. Keyword trying he would've made if it wasn't for Madara appearing right in front of him in a vortex. "Now where do you think you're going," Madara said. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto shouted. Naruto went for his shurikens, but Madara stopped him by kicking him in stomach. Naruto hunched over in pain and Madara smiled in pleasure. "Now before I kill you let me show you how I killed your clan," Madara said making Naruto look into his sharingan eye.

" **Tsukuyomi"** Madara said. For 72 hours in the Tsukuyomi world which was five minutes in this world Naruto witnessed the death of clan over and over again. "STOP!" Naruto shouted. Madara dropped Naruto on the ground and laughed as Naruto clutched his head trying to make the images go away. "Stop, make it stop," Naruto whispered. "Goodbye young Namikaze," Madara said. Suddenly black chakra started leaking through Naruto.

[Akatsuki theme extended playing]

The black chakra continued to leak out of Naruto and it was powerful too. "What is going on?" Madara questioned. "AHHHHHH" Naruto screamed in pain. Throughout the whole people were feeling Naruto's chakra which gave the feeling of anger and despair. Civilians were passing out or wetting themselves. Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who was at the scene of the after effects of the Uchiha massacre. "What is that?" Hiruzen asked. One of his anbu agents gasped as he recognized the chakra. "Dog do you know what that chakra is?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes sir it's Naruto's something must've happened for him to be releasing this much chakra and to make it feel like this.

"I want every single anbu to head to the Namikaze compound right now!" Hiruzen ordered. "Yes sir!" the anbu agents shouted as they vanished.

Namikaze Compound…

Naruto who was still leaking the black chakra got on his feet. "You're going to pay," Naruto said in hush voice. "What was that?" Madara asked. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERY THING THAT YOU DONE. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Naruto said as brought his head up and glared hatefully at "Madara". Madara was stunned silent at he was witnessing Naruto's eyes changed instead of normal blue they were black iris with outward spikes, and a silvery gray vortex-shaped pupil and his limbus was black gray. Naruto has unlocked his Uzumaki kekkei genkai the Kurobyougan. "The Kurobyougan," Madara said in awe. "You just made things interesting Naruto Namikaze I've decided to let you live, but I won't fight you right now you're too weak once you get stronger come find me and maybe then you'll be able to kill me," Madara said. The stress finally got to Naruto as he collapsed in the middle of the street.

[Akatsuki theme extended end]

Madara was about to leave when a shout caught his attention. "CHIDORI!" Kakashi yelled out. Kakashi's chidori went right through Madara. Madara looked around and saw that he was surrounded by anbu. "Who the hell are you?" Kakashi questioned. "Ha my name is Madara Uchiha and you are outmatched Kakashi Hatake," Madara said as he vanished in a vortex. "Shit sure the village for him someone alert the third hokage on what witnessed. Check for survivors," Kakashi ordered. "Hai," the anbu agents said as they went to complete their task. Kakashi walked towards the down form of Naruto and picked him up and body flickered out of there.

Hokage Office…

An anbu agent appeared in front of the third hokage. "Lord Hokage the Namikaze clan was massacred by a man with an orange spiral claiming to be Madara Uchiha sir," the bird mask anbu said. "Were there any survivors?" Hiruzen asked. A snake mask anbu appeared and said, "Lord Hokage besides the Naruto Namikaze there aren't any survivors everyone was murdered including lord fourth and his wife lady Kushina," the snake masked anbu said. "This isn't good not at all," Hiruzen said. "Lord Hokage lady Kushina left this scroll for Naruto she told me before she died was to give this to him," the snake anbu said. Hiruzen took the scroll and put it in his robe. "I want you to call a council meeting tell them it's an emergency," Hiruzen ordered. "Hai, hokage-sama," the two anbu agents said.

Council Room…

The council were all chattering wondering what's going that made the hokage call for an emergency council meeting. The council doors opened and Hiruzen stepped inside with his hokage robes on. "Hiruzen what's going where's Minato?" Homura asked. Taking his seat Hiruzen began. "Today there was not one but two massacres that happened tonight," Hiruzen said. "What happened Lord Hokage?" Koharu asked. Hiruzen began explaining what happened tonight to the Uchiha clan and to the Namikaze clan. Everyone from the civilian council to the shinobi council were in a state of shock. "Minato and Kushina are dead," Tsume said in a whisper as a tear fell down her eyes. "Lord Hokage what happened to Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze?" Hiashi Hyūga asked. "Currently right now both Naruto and Sasuke are in a coma and are in the hospital recovering. Tomorrow you can tell your family what happened tonight since some of them are classmates of Naruto and Sasuke. In three days we'll have a funeral for both the Uchiha Clan and Namikaze Clan. Meeting dismissed," Hiruzen said.

The council began to leave to exit the council still processing what they heard and some prepared for the funeral. "I hope this doesn't change Naruto and Sasuke too," Hiruzen said. "Sasuke maybe not that much since he still has his mother, but Naruto he lost everything and he has no one," Koharu said. The third hokage and his advisors left the council room to prepare for the funeral in three days.

 **Kurobyougan:** **The Kurobyougan is a powerful dōjutsu kekkei genkai; With the ability to See/Manipulate time, space and energy; Its superior in power than the Rinnegan.**

 **Abilities:**

 **They Give the user a exponential growth in their Chakra manipulation and control, becoming more powerful as they train and age**

 **Their elemental affinity(es) are improved dramatically, making one able to control certain elements with only their thoughts.**

 **One can absorb the soul of another person, taking with it the persons chakra, in a way, a improved version of the Rinnegan's Preta and Human paths.**

 **They can slow their perception of time drastically, seeing movements as if in slow-motion, increasing the user's reaction time.**

 **They supercharge the brain's neurons, making the user more clever and less likely to forget any information.**

 **They give the user a longer life span, increasing their expected time of life around two-fold.**

 **Namikaze Clan** **: Namikaze clan is the fastest clan in Konoha for their swift bloodline.**

 **Members:**

 **Naruto Namikaze**

 **Minato Namikaze (deceased)**

 **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (deceased)**

 **Raiden Namikaze (deceased)**

 **Yahiko Namikaze (deceased)**

 **Konan Namikaze (deceased)**


	2. A goal has been set

A goal has been set

It's been three weeks since the massacre of the Uchiha Clan and Namikaze Clan. During those three weeks Sasuke woke up from the genjutsu that Itachi put him through three days after the attack and now he's living with his mother. The Third Hokage took back the seat of hokage and the funeral for both clans started four days after the massacre, but what had people worrying was the fact that Naruto hasn't woken up yet and Hiruzen was getting worried so he sent Jiraiya to get Tsunade to help Naruto. Nobody was more worried about Naruto than Sakura when she heard the news she asked her mother to take her to the hospital.

Currently right now Mikoto and Sasuke were looking after Naruto as he was still in the coma. "Kaa-chan what's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Well you remember when Itachi put you in that gejutsu?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger as he remembered what Itachi did. "Well Naruto had the same thing happen to him, but on a stronger scale by somebody," Mikoto said. Suddenly Naruto started tossing and turning in his bed and groaning. Sasuke started panicking. "Kaa-chan what's going on?" Sasuke asked. "He must be having a bad dream," Mikoto said. Suddenly Naruto started screaming and Mikoto told Sasuke to go get a doctor while she tried to calm him down.

Naruto's dream….

Naruto was running as fast as he can trying to get away from the masked man with his mom by his side. Then ran and ran until they hit a dead end. A vortex appeared in front of them as the masked man appeared in front of them. "You thought you can get away from me didn't you," the masked man said. Naruto and Kushina tried to get away, but their exit was blocked by a plant like person. Naruto found himself tied to a cross and his mother was right in front of him.

The masked man appeared right in front of Kushina staring down at her then he looked up at Naruto. "Now Naruto watch as I kill your mother right in front of you," the masked man said. "No please don't," Naruto begged. The masked man ignored Naruto and pulled out a kunai sliced Kushina's throat. "NOO KAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Suddenly the screen changed and the process continued over and over and over again.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Naruto screamed unconsciously releasing his chakra.

Dream end…

Naruto's chakra poured out of his body sending Mikoto to the wall and breaking the windows. Mikoto started to worry about her godson and tried to reach him, but something prevented her. Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sasuke came rushing in. "Mikoto what happened?" Hiruzen asked. "I don't know he started tossing and turning in his bed then this happened." Mikoto said as continued to try reach to her godson. "Stand back!" Jiraiya ordered as he pulled out a piece of paper. Heading towards Naruto ignoring the chakra resistance Jiraiya placed the chakra repression seal on Naruto's head. Naruto calmed down and his chakra receded, everyone sighed relief as Mikoto went to check on Naruto.

Naruto groaned and his eye lids opened. Getting by a bright light Naruto quickly shut his eyes. Blinking a couple of times Naruto looked around the room and saw his godmother, his grandmother and grandfather, the third hokage, Kakashi, and Sasuke surrounding him. Turning to Mikoto, "Mikoto-daibo where am I?" Naruto asked in a weak voice. "You're in the hospital Naruto-kun." Mikoto said. Naruto wondered why he was in the hospital then the memories came back to him. Naruto clutched his head and his body starting shaking and his heart rate was going up. Mikoto started to panic as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade. "He's going into shock we're going to have sedate him," Tsunade said. Quickly going into the cabinet Tsunade grabbed a needle and ran back towards Naruto. Once Tsunade injected him with the shot Naruto calmed down and went back to sleep.

"What happened?" Hiruzen asked. "I don't he must've been having a bad dream of what happened to trigger that." Mikoto said. "How long will he be out Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked. "Just for tonight. Now can someone tell me what happened to my grandson?!" Tsunade demanded. "Jiraiya you didn't tell her?" Hiruzen questioned. "No sensei I thought it will be best to tell her when Mikoto recovered as well since she might want to hear it being she's his godmother." Jiraiya said. Hiruzen sighed and looked at Mikoto and Tsunade. "Three weeks ago the Namikaze Clan were murdered leaving Naruto as the only survivor. The man who did this claim to be Madara Uchiha." Hiruzen said shocking Tsunade, Sasuke, and Mikoto.

"That's impossible Madara should be dead!" Tsunade exclaimed. "We don't know if it's truly him, but this man is truly powerful too able to kill Minato and the entire clan." Hiruzen said. "He didn't do it alone he had help." Naruto said weakly opening his eyes. "Naruto you should be still asleep." Mikoto said. "I'm fine Mikoto-daibo." Naruto said sitting up. "Naruto-kun you said that he had help did you get a good look at him or her?" Sarutobi asked. "He was like plant like creature half his face was black and half of his face was white and his name was Zetsu and he wore a black cloak with red clouds." Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto's face turned into anger "he's the one that killed tou-san from behind while tou-san was fighting Madara." Naruto said as tears were dropping from his eyes.

Mikoto held on to Naruto as he cried to his heart content. "Jiraiya make sure your spy network looks out for this Zetsu character." Hiruzen ordered. "Naruto can you tell us how Madara looked like?" Jiraiya asked. "He had spiky black hair, he wore a black cloak and he also wore an organe spiral mask with one eye hole and he had a sharingan eye." Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto." Jiraiya said as he left the hospital to alert his spy network. "Has the funeral passed already?" Naruto asked. "Yes three weeks ago." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and laid back down on the bed. "Naruto your mother left you scroll before she died." Hirzen said handing the scroll that Kushina left for Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll and thanked Hiruzen. Looking around the room Naruto noticed Tsunade and gave her a weak smile. "So you came home baa-chan." Naruto said. Roaming her hand through his hair Tsunade gave Naruto a sad smile. "Yeah, I did Naru-chan. You need take a rest okay." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep clutching his mother's scroll. The four other occupants walked out of the room so that Naruto get some rest. "What's going to happen to Naruto-kun now hokage-sama?" Mikoto asked. "For now I don't know it's up to him to decide." Hiruzen said. "How about I adopt him." Mikoto/Tsunade said. "I'm his grandmother so I should be the one to adopt him." Tsunade said. "But I'm his godmother so I got official rights to adopt if anything is to happen to his parents." Mikoto argued.

Hiruzen messaged his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Enough the both of you! Mikoto I'm sorry you cannot adopt Naruto." Hiruzen said. "And Why Not?!" Mikoto questioned. "Mikoto you have Sasuke to worry about and let's not forget about those now orphan Uchiha children who's going to watch over them," Hiruzen said. Mikoto sighed in defeat as she knew the third hokage was right she's too busy right now take care of Naruto. "How about we share him," Tsunade suggested. "What do you mean?" Mikoto asked. "I mean we share custody of Naruto I get him during the week then you get him on the weekends starting Friday," Tsunade said.

Mikoto thought about it for a moment and she had to admit she liked the idea it can work out for both Naruto and Sasuke. "Alright, I accept those terms." Mikoto said. "Okay, now that's settled let's go handle the paperwork Tsunade," Hiruzen said.

Amekagure….

"How was the mission?" a shadowy figure asked. "Not that bad. I'll like to introduce to you our two new members of the Akatsuki. Please welcome Danzo and Itachi." Madara said. Danzo and Itachi stepped out of the shadows. "Itachi, Danzo I would like to introduce you to your new teammates. This Kakazu and Hidan they are known as the zombie brothers." Madara said. "This is Kisame the man as the tail beast without a tail. Deidara the mad bomber, and Sasori of the red sand, and the both of you know Orchimaru one of the Sanin. And this is my spy Zetsu." Madara said.

After the greetings Madara began explaining their next motives. "Alright, as you all know I massacred the Namikaze clan and I have discovered the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze contains the most powerful dojutsu the Kurobyougan and I want all of you to test his powers." Madara said. "How are we going to do that?" Hidan asked. "Will he come seeking us or should we seek him? Hm" Deidara asked. "He'll be seeking you to get to me and once in a while when you are not hunting the tail beast scrolls." Madara said. "Now Danzo I'll be pairing you up with Orchimaru and Itachi you'll be pairing up with Kisame. Now if you excuse me I'm going to pay a visit to our little hunter." Madara said as he disappeared in a vortex.

Konoha Hospital…

After the last visit from Sakura and everyone else visiting hours were over so right now. Currently right now Naruto rest when a vortex appeared at beside of his bed. "It seems that I did more damage than I thought." Madara said. Naruto shot up at of his bed and glared heatedly at Madara. "YOU!" Naruto roared in anger. Naruto charged a rasengan in right hand and charged at Madara. "DIE!" Naruto yelled.

 ***BOOM***

Hokage Office…

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office doing paperwork when the explosion went off. "ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled out. His ANBU appeared in front of him. "What was that explosion?" Hiruzen questioned. "Sir, that explosion came from the hospital from Namikaze-sama's room." An anbu with tiger mask said. "Be prepared to move out." Hiruzen ordered as he changed into his battle gear. "YES SIR!" the anbu said as they moved out.

Naruto…

Naruto charged at Madara with Kurobyougan activated. "Hmm you have not improved at all." Madara said as he punched Naruto in the face sending him through the Konoha hospital. Naruto gingerly got up and charged at "Madara" once again engaging him in taijutsu fight. "Haa, is this the best that you have." Madara said kicking Naruto in the stomach. Madara pulled out a katana and charged at Naruto. Madara went tried to behead Naruto, but at the last second Naruto moved out of the way.

But he didn't dodge it completely as his right arm cut severed. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain. "You were able to dodge my attack, but not fully." Madara said. Naruto clutched his right arm as he tried to stop it from bleeding. "Now time to finish this." Madara said as he charged at Naruto once more. With his Kurobyougan activated Naruto saw that Madara was moving in slow motion I mean slow like a sloth. As Madara brought his katana down for a vertical slash Naruto moved out of the way and grabbed a piece of brick and through at Madara.

The brick just fazed right through him. "It seems that the legends are true. The user of the Kurobyougan can see time much differently than someone with a sharingan. To you time is moving much more slowly like it has completely frozen enabling you the opportunity to move out of the way of your opponent's attack, to predict it completely, or you can copy exactly any jutsu that you want just like the sharingan, but to your opponent it seems that you are moving faster than a normal person." Madara said.

"Too bad for you there's one sharingan technique that can counter this and I happen to have such technique in my arsenal." Madara said. **"Kamui"** Madara said as he started disappearing in vortex completely surprising Naruto as he couldn't see him. Naruto started looking around trying to find Madara. Madara appeared right in front of him and slashed Naruto on his right eye. "AHHHH" Naruto screamed in pain as his eye started bleeding. Naruto was in so much pain that he was close to passing out. "No, no don't go passing out on me I never told you the real reason why I am here in the first place." Madara said. Madara started sensing anbu arriving on the scene.

"If you want to kill me then you must go through a few challenges. I have this group known as the Akatsuki and we are all S-rank criminals." Madara began. "The members of this organization are Deidara the mad bomber S-rank criminal from Iwa, Sasori of the red sand S-rank criminal from Suna, Kakazu S-ranked criminal from Taki, Hidan the reaper **(I know that's not his nickname but the dude carries a scythe and kills with it so yeah that's the name I choose for him)** S-ranked criminal from Yugakure." Madara said.

"And now the real reason why I killed the clan it was a request from a man who used to be a part of the village and a former member of the Konoha elders. Danzo Shimura S-rank criminal from Konoha requested me to murder your clan and family and now he's a part of my group. Now where was I? Oh, yes I was telling the members of my foundation. And your nii-san Itachi Uchiha is also member of my foundation, and last but not least Orchimaru of the Sanin S-rank criminal from Konoha is also a member." Madara said. "Why are you telling me their names?" Naruto asked. "It's because each and every single one of them will be coming after you on my ordered. Oh yeah by the way where is the scroll that contains the nine tailed fox?" Madara questioned Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto said. Before Madara can question him he was surrounded by the third hokage and his anbu. As well as many ninjas from the village including Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Well, well this isn't good. I must say I completely surrounded." Madara said. "Black cloak with orange spiral mask. It's you the one who murdered Minato and Kushina." Tsunade said. "Where is your partner Zetsu?" Jiraiya questioned. "Oh, you want Zetsu well then. Zetsu come forth." Madara said. A plant like creature wearing the exact same cloak as Madara rose from the ground. "There happy. Zetsu you may go back as we are leaving." Madara said.

"You think we're going to let you go!" Hiruzen exclaimed as they charged at Madara. Before they can reach him he disappeared in a vortex. "Tsume can you pick up his scent and his partner's scent?' Hiruzen questioned. Tsume started sniffing around, but couldn't find anything. "I can't pick up his scent hokage-sama. His partner scent matches one of a forest so it's going to be hard to find him as well." Tsume said. Hiruzen sighed and told everyone to clean up the mess and gather the wounded. "How is he Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked. "I stabilized his wounds we're going to have to perform a surgery to replace the limbs that he has lost. Besides that his going to be alright." Tsunade said. "I wondered what he told Naruto." Jiraiya said. "We'll worry about that later for now we need to get Naruto somewhere he can rest." Hiruzen said.

"I'll take him hokage-sama." Mikoto said. "Are you sure Mikoto?" Hiruzen questioned. "Yes, hokage-sama as the hospital is currently not safe for Naruto-kun and the Senju compound has not yet been fixed or cleaned yet so the best place to bring him is the Uchiha compound." Mikoto said. "Are you okay with this Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes I am." Tsunade said as she handed Naruto to Mikoto. "I'll come by tomorrow to begin the surgery." Tsunade said. Mikoto nodded as she left with Naruto. Tsunade bid a good night to her sensei and Jiraiya as she went back to her hotel.

"Sensei I think we have a problem." Jiraiya said. "What's the problem?" Hiruzen asked. Jiraiya showed Hiruzen the note that Itachi handed to him when they met. Hiruzen read the note and was shocked at what he read.

' _Danzo has joined the Akatsuki and has joined forces with Orchimaru'_

"This is bad." Hiruzen said.

 **There you have it the second chapter. Now I remember that I said in the last chapter that Naruto was going to be, but I changed my mind and made Tsunade and Jiraiya his grandparents. Tsunade is Kushina's mother and Jiraiya is Minato's father. Yahiko is Minato's adopted brother and Konan is his wife. Nagato is dead he was killed during the second ninja war.**

 **There is no Jinuriki the tail beast are summoning scrolls and if you collect all nine the scrolls combine to form a big scroll. The Uzumaki Clan has Kurama's scroll, so Kushina had, but she hid it somewhere. More members will join the Akatsuki and will be searching for the scrolls. By the way if you have any questions feel free to ask me.**

 **By the way Naruto will NOT HAVE THE MUKUTON BLOODLINE since he already has two bloodlines.**


	3. The Kyuubi Scroll

**The Kyuubi Scroll**

It's been three days since Naruto's battle with 'Madara' and during that time Naruto had surgery to replace his lost eye and lost arm. Right now Naruto is resting in his godmother's bedroom since the Senju compound is still being fixed with bandage wrapped around his eyes and around his right arm. Mikoto and Tsunade entered the room and headed towards the bed and woke up Naruto. "Naruto-kun is time to wake up." Mikoto said. "Naruto it's time to remove the bandages around your eyes." Tsunade said. Waking up Naruto sat up on the bed and began to remove the bandage around his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes to get used to the light from the bedroom.

Tsunade and Mikoto seeing that there no excessive damage to Naruto's eyes after the surgery. "Now, Naruto because of the battle between you and Madara you lost an eye and right arm, so had to replace them." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded understanding that part. "Now, here comes the hard part. The blade that Madara used was covered with poison and when he used it cut your right eye the poison started to spread to your other so you lost both. Instead of replacing one eye we had to replace both." Tsunade said. "Whose eyes do I have now?" Naruto asked. "Your mother's Naruto-kun. She already planned to give you her eyes so your dojutsu can get stronger and evolve to the next level." Mikoto said. Naruto started tearing up hearing this his own mother planned to give him her eyes to help him get stronger.

After calming down Naruto asked them about his arm. "Well, I had to use dna from my grandfather to make you a prosthetic arm." Tsunade said. "So does that mean I can the wood style?" Naruto asked. "No since your dna is mostly Namikaze and Uzumaki and you have a little Senju in you, so it'll impossible to perform." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded his head and looked around where he was. "Where am I?" Naruto asked. "You're in my room Naruto-kun." Mikoto said. "When can I go back to the academy?" Naruto asked. "Since now that you are healed you can go back tomorrow." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket to search for something. Knowing what Naruto was looking for Mikoto pulled out a scroll from her pocket and handed to Naruto. "Here I picked up from the rubble yesterday." Mikoto said. Naruto thanked her. "We'll leave to your own devices Naruto call us if you need anything." Tsunade said as she and Mikoto left the room.

Smearing blood on the seal Naruto opened the scroll and began to read to contents.

 _Dear Naruto my son,_

 _I don't have that much time so I'll be real quick. I love you so much and I'm happy that was able to be your mother for eight years you were the pride and joy in my life and I know Minato thinks so too. Naruto I leave you with everything that your father and I owned that includes my beloved sword. Now that sword belongs to you Naruto it's your job to come up with name for it and use to it's fullest potential._

 _Naruto if you ever unlock your Kurobyougan in my closet in my bedroom is a door to open this door you'll have to smear your blood on the seal and answer the question that appears. The question is "What is the most important thing to an Uzumaki besides ramen?" Once you are granted access you'll be inside a room filled with Uzumaki Jutsus and techniques. There is one scroll that has been in the Uzumaki for many years and that the fox summoning scroll the boss been the Kyuubi himself. If you want to be their summoner you must face the Kyuubi Kurama in battle and he'll determine if you are worthy in enough to summon him and his kin._

 _In this room you'll find a scroll containing techniques for your Kurobyougan. Naruto I just wanted say thank you for letting me be your mother and I am very proud of you. Grow strong my son and make both of your clans proud. Your family is watching you._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto was in tears when he read this and clutched the scroll to his chest. "I promise Kaa-chan I'll make you and tou-chan proud of me. I'll make both my clans proud and live up to my name." Naruto said.

 **Next Day….**

Today is the day Naruto returns back to the academy since the massacre. On his way there he was greeted by the villagers some of them came up to him and said sorry for your loss. Naruto thank them and greeted them back. Naruto is still wearing his father's old genin clothes. The one thing that Naruto wishes is that people stop calling him Namikaze-sama it's getting annoying. Now Naruto is earlier no fact he's already late but that's for a good reason Tsunade wanted to see if there was any problem with vision with his new eyes so she had done an eye exam for him.

Arriving at the academy heading towards his classroom Naruto was greeted by the headmaster of the academy. "Good Afternoon Namikaze-sama how are you doing today?" the headmaster asked. "I'm fine thank you for asking." Naruto said in a monotone voice. "That's good. Sorry for keeping you waiting have a nice day." the headmaster said as he walked away. Naruto continued on his journey to his classroom. Arriving at his classroom door Naruto can hear Iruka-sensei's voice in there and by the sound of it he's teaching them history. Knocking on the door Naruto waited for it to be open. "Come in." Iruka said behind the door. Opening the door and entering the classroom Naruto was met with complete silence. "N-Naruto you're back." Iruka said. Before Naruto can speak he was tackled to the ground by a pink bullet. "Naruto-kun I missed you so much." A teary Sakura said. Naruto surprised that Sakura really cared for him and that brought a slight smile to his face. "I'm fine Sakura and thank you for the gifts I really grateful." Naruto said.

"Alright, you two take your seats so I can continue with the lesson." Iruka said. Both Naruto and Sakura got up on their feet and when she went to go grab Naruto's right arm she gasped which caught the attention of the classroom. "So it was true you did lose your arm three days ago." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto prosthetic arm. "Come on Sakura we'll talk about it later." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand missing the blush on her face and dragged her to their seats.

After the history lesson the class went outside to start their shuriken and kunai throwing and also taijutsu lessons. So far the civilian side weren't that good besides Sakura who got the best mark coming from a civilian. When the clan heirs turn things got better, Shino got a 8/10 in Shuriken and 7/10 with kunai, Choji received a 6/10 in shuriken and 7/10 with Kunai. Hinata got a 9/10 in shuriken and 8/10 with kunai, Kiba got a 8/10 in shuriken and 8/10 in kunai. Shikamaru got a 7/10 in shuriken and 7/10 in kunai. When it was Naruto's turn his fangirls were screaming at the top of their lungs. "Alright Naruto first up is shurikens." Iruka said. Naruto grabbed five shurikens in both hands turned the opposite directions confusing everyone. "Um, Naruto the tragets are the other way." Iruka said. Naruto didn't say anything he just kept on walking and when he was far enough he launched the shurikens behind him without even looking.

The shurikens hit their mark surprising everyone giving Naruto a perfect score. "Wow, amazing 10/10." Iruka said as he marked it down. Naruto grabbed five kunais on each hand and walked back towards the dummies. Standing in the middle of the targets disappeared and reappeared in the air spinning downwards angering Sasuke as he realized that Itachi did the same thing when he was teaching him how to throw kunai. Naruto launched the kunais and the bounced off each other. Each of them hitting the bullseye the crowd was dumb silent as Naruto once again got a perfect score. "Amazing a perfect score." Iruka said writing down Naruto's score.

Sasuke marched towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Itachi didn't he?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and glared right back at him. "No he didn't Shisui-sensei taught me that and don't you dare mention Itachi's name in front of me." Naruto said. The two boys were having a glaring contest with each other until Sasuke let go of Naruto. "Tch, whatever." Sasuke said as he walked away.

 **Later…**

The academy was over for the day and Naruto was on his way to his clan compound to do what his mother instructed him to do. On his way out Naruto was stopped by a voice from behind him. Turning to the voice Naruto was surprised seeing Sakura running towards him. "Sakura what can I help you with?" Naruto asked. Catching her breathe Sakura smiled at Naruto, "I was wondering if you can walk me home?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face. "Sure why not." Naruto said as he walked away with Sakura by his side.

"So Naruto where are you going to do now?" Sakura asked. "For now I just want to get stronger and destroy a certain group of S-class criminals." Naruto said. "Where are you living now?" Sakura asked. "Currently right now I'm living with Mikoto-daibo until Tsunade-baachan's house is fixed." Naruto said. The two continued to walk in silence as they reached Sakura's house. "Well thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun." Sakura said. Naruto nodded his head. "Do you want to come in for dinner my parents won't mind?" Sakura asked. "No thank you Sakura I have something to do I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked away.

 **Namikaze Clan Compound….**

Arriving at the clan compound memories of the last time he came here started flashing in his head. Naruto shook his head and put a determined look on his face as he entered the compound. Naruto walked towards his old house to complete the mission that his mother had set for him. Naruto entered his old home and headed towards his parents bedroom more specifically his parents' closest. Looking through his parents things trying to find the door that his mother told him about.

Finding nothing Naruto was about to give up when he remembered something that his father told him. _"Naruto when are unsure about something make sure to look the underneath the underneath." Minato said._ Realizing that his parents' must have hid the door with a genjutsu to make sure no one can steal their stuff. Naruto released the genjutsu and a Uzumaki swirl appeared on the wall. Realizing that this is the seal that his mother told him about Naruto quickly bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the seal.

The seal started to glow and it disappeared then words appeared. "What is the most important thing to an Uzumaki besides ramen?" Naruto read the word out loud. Naruto tried to come up with answer, but he was drawing a blank. Suddenly a memory came to him.

 _Flashback…._

 _Seven year old Naruto Namikaze was helping his mother with dinner. "Kaa-chan does every Uzumaki love ramen?" Naruto asked. "To the Uzumaki ramen is the food of the gods and is the second most important thing to us." Kushina said. "Then what's important to the Uzumaki than ramen?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "family is the most important thing to an Uzumaki. Nothing is important than family to us Uzumaki always remember that Naruto-kun." Kushina said._

 _Flashback End…_

Naruto smiled at the memory and wrote down the answer. The words glowed and disappeared and a door appeared. Opening the door Naruto stepped inside as soon as Naruto was inside the door behind him shut and disappeared. Naruto was astonished at what he was staring at the room was filled with so many scrolls that had sections that showed where they belonged. There were scrolls for ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. There was one whole section for fuinjutsu only. Suddenly there was ripple in front of Naruto and his parents appeared in front of him. "What the?" Naruto said. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Kushina said. "How are you guys here?" Naruto asked. "By the look on your face I'm guessing something happened to us and we are no longer living." Minato said.

"We are blood clones that your parents created to keep this place safe and to help you with your training just in case you found this place." Kushina clone said. Naruto was tearing up even in the afterlife his parents still were thinking about his future. "Now before we begin your training you must sign the fox contract first and complete Kyuubi Kurama test." Clone Minato said as he pointed to big scroll in the middle of the room. Naruto moved towards the scroll and picked it up. "Now Naruto you must return to the village and let the hokage know what's going and what you are about to do so it doesn't cause panic in the village when you summon him." Kushina Clone said.

"Um, how do I go back?" Naruto asked. "There's a seal right behind you just place your hand on it and pump a little chakra into it." Clone Minato said. Doing what he was instructed Naruto placed his hand on the seal and pumped a little chakra into the seal and vanished in a yellow flash.

 **Hokage Office….**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage was having a meeting with his former students Jiraiya and Tsunade. "So did you find anything Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked. "Nothing sensei these guys are staying low trying not to be found." Jiraiya said. "To quote a Nara this is quite troublesome." Hiruzen said. "During sensei my spy network still working on it and they let me know if they heard or seen anything." Jiraiya said. Hiruzen nodded his head, turning his attention to the other occupant in the room. "How is the rebuilding process of the Senju compound coming along Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked. "Everything is going well sensei we're just cleaning the kitchen and bedrooms by tomorrow we can move in." Tsunade said.

Before Hiruzen can say anything a yellow appeared right under Minato's hokage photo. Naruto appeared with a confuse look on his shocking everyone in the room. "How did I get here?" Naruto asked himself. "Naruto-kun how did you get here?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto turned to him and saw both his grandparents in the room as well. Tsunade saw what Naruto arm and she gasped. "Naruto is that what I think it is?" Tsunade asked. "Something wrong with the scroll hime?" Jiraiya asked. "That is the Uzumaki prized possession." Tsunade said. "What is it?" Hiruzen asked. "The Kyuubi summoning scroll." Naruto said. Shocking both Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"Naruto by carrying it around tells me that you plan on taking on his test aren't you?" Tsunade asked confusing Hiruzen and Jiraiya. Naruto nodded and turned to Hiruzen. "Hokage-jiji I need to tell you something." Naruto said. Naruto started explaining everything that happened when he went back to the clan compound. Everyone were stunned at what they heard and were still processing everything that Naruto just told them. "Wow, Minato and Kushina were geniuses creating a whole room and leaving blood clones to help Naruto with his training. "Naruto are sure you want to do this I know what kind of test he's going make you do." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded his head, "I'm going to do it if it's going to help get stronger in order for me to protect my family and destroy that group then yes I'm going through with it." Naruto said with determination.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade smiled at Naruto's words. "Tsunade how come you knew about the scroll?" Hiruzen asked. "My husband Laxus Uzumaki also took the test and passed and became the third Kyuubi summoner with my grandmother being the first." Tsunade said. "Only an Uzumaki can use this scroll." Naruto said. "Alright, Naruto-kun I'll let you use training ground 44 the forest of death." Hiruzen said. "Bird!" Hiruzen called out. An ANBU with a bird mask appeared. "Hai hokage-sama." Bird said, "I want you and every anbu member to alert the village what's going so they don't panic when they see the Kyuubi appear. Once you are done I want your team to place a barrier at the entrance of the forest of death." Hiruzen said. "Right away hokage-sama." Bird said as he disappeared.

"Shall we." Hiruzen said as he body flickered. Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and they body flickered as well. Jiraiya sighed and body flickered as well.

 **Forest of Death….**

They appeared in the largest area in the forest of death. "Okay Naruto we are now alone you may now summon the kyuubi." Hiruzen said. Nodding Naruto opened the scroll and saw the names on the scroll. "Naruto you write in name in blood and place your fingertips right by your name." Jiraiya said. Naruto did as he was told and wrote his name is blood and placed his fingertips right be his name. "Now Naruto these are the hand signs for the jutsu." Tsunade said as she showed him the hand signs.

Naruto did the exact handsigns and slammed his hand to the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** smoke appeared and the great kyuubi appeared. **"Who dare summon me?" Kurama demanded.** Sniffing the air Kurama recognized the scent that he was picking up. Looking down below him Kurama locked eyes on Tsunade. **"It's you Laxus-gaki's mate. What do you want woman?" Kurama asked.** "It wasn't that summoned you damn furball what was my grandson Naruto Kushina's son." Tsunade said. **"Kushina's brat huh, so it must be true she's dead since her name vanished from the list." Kurama said.** Kurama looked down on Naruto and could've sworn he saw all three of his summoners looking at him. **"So what do you want kit I don't have all day?" Kurama asked.** "I wish to be your summoner Kurama-san." Naruto said. **"Ha, you my summoner as if most likely I'll be the boss you'll be my servant." Kurama said.** Naruto still had a stoic look on his face and his lips twitched into a slight smirk. Seeing the smirk reminded him of Laxus and Kushina, **"alright, kit I'll let you become my summoner if you can pass my test." Kurama said.**

"What is it then?" Naruto said. Suddenly smoke covered Kurama and when it was cleared there was a man standing in the place Kurama was he had spiky red hair, a black jacket with a picture of a menacing fox on the back, black pants, and black boots. When he opened his eyes they were slit red, and he had canine sharp teeth. "Wow, I haven't since that form in a long time." Tsunade said. "Who is that?" Jiraiya asked. "That is Kurama's human form." Tsunade said. **"In order to be the summoner of my kin and I you have to face me in battle." Kurama said as his changed into the Kurobyougan.** Now that surprised Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen, but not Tsunade. "How do you have the Uzumaki clan's dojutsu?" Hiruzen asked. Kurama looked at Tsunade, **"do you want to tell them or should I tell them?" Kurama asked.** Tsunade sighed and said, "The dojutsu original belongs to the fox clan the original Kyuubi before Kurama took over gave the Uzumaki clan their dojutsu showing them good faith and trust." Tsunade said.

The people around her were stunned, so the big boss before Kurama was the one that gave the Uzumaki their bloodline. **"So kit are you ready to do this?" Kurama asked.** Naruto pulled out his kunai and activated his own Kurobyougan and said, "let's do this."

 **There you have it the third chapter of** _ **Namikaze Legend**_ **and I hopped you guys enjoyed. Just to let you guys know there is going to be a few Fairy Tail elements in their like Erza is going to be one of the foxes that Naruto can summon and second instead of slamming his hand to the ground like a regular summoning jutsu everyone who has a Tail beast summoning scroll gets a set of keys to summon their tail beast and kin. They just add chakra to the keys and slam them to the ground and say "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

 **That's all I'm going to say until next time peace out. I repeat this is not a crossover I'm just adding Laxus, Erza, a mystery person, and the keys to the story. Peace out.**


	4. Graduation

**Graduation**

Training Ground 44

Naruto and Kurama stared down each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Surrounding them were Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, and the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "How do you think he'll do?" Hiruzen asked. "I don't know. Kurama is very strong, but Naruto has his parents never say die attitude." Tsunade said. Suddenly Naruto dashed towards Kurama with kunai in his hand. Naruto went for a downward slash with his kunai when an earth wall appeared out of nowhere stopping Naruto's attack. "What the?" Naruto questioned with a stunned expression. He wasn't the only one that was in shock as Hiruzen and Jiraiya were shocked as well. "As many times I've seen it I just can't get used to it." Tsunade said.

' _How did he do an earth style jutsu without doing any hand signs?'_ Naruto thought. The earth wall crumbled down and it showed Kurama standing there with a smirk on his face. **"You're probably wondering how I was able to do that without doing any hand signs." Kurama said.** __ **"It's really simple if you think about it." Kurama said pointing to his eyes**. " **My Kurobyougan I can control all the elements with my mind and I don't need to do any hand signs." Kurama said.** Naruto was shocked when he heard this he didn't know that his eyes can do that. **"Are you done because I'm just getting started?" Kurama said with a smirk.** "You wish! I'm just getting started!" Naruto shouted. **"Gear 1!"** Naruto shouted. Naruto disappeared in pure speed and reappeared right behind Kurama. "Take this!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw a punch. Kurama duck under the punch and kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him in the air.

Naruto regained his footing and prepared at jutsu, but he got blindsided by a water dragon on his right. **"If I were you I would give up right now." Kurama said.** Naruto struggled to get up on his feet and glared heatedly at Kurama. "I won't ever give up." Naruto said as little spark of yellow lightning flow through his body. As soon as it came the lightning left and Naruto was breathing heavily. **"Give up kit you don't stand a chance." Kurama said.** "I won't give up, I can't give up. I need to get stronger." Naruto said. Kurama walked up to Naruto and placed his foot on Naruto's back preventing from getting up. **"Why do you want to get strong so bad?" Kurama asked.** Depending on Naruto's answer Kurama will decided whether Naruto is worthy of being his summoner.

Naruto thought about Kurama's question and he wondered why he wanted to be strong. The image of his families' death appeared, Tsunade and Mikoto appeared in his head, and the image of 'Madara' appeared in his head. He was about to answer the question when the image of Sakura and his friends appeared stopping him from answering. "I want to be stronger because I don't want to witness the death of family again. I want to be able to protect the rest of family and my friends. I WANT TO BE STRONG TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!" Naruto said and shouted the last part. Kurama smirked and Tsunade with Hiruzen and Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's confession. **"Good answer. You passed the test Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you are now the newest summoner of the fox clan. You can now summon my kin and I, It'll be great working with you." Kurama said.**

Kurama disappeared as he went back to the land of the foxes. A set of red keys appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto got up on his feet and grabbed the keys. Tsunade kneeled right next to her grandson and started healing him. "Congratulations on becoming the summoner of the fox clan Naruto-kun." Tsunade said. "Thanks baa-chan. What's with the keys?" Naruto asked. "Those keys are the way for you to summon Kyuubi Kurama and his kin. Each key has a number on them. Those numbers represent the strength of each fox summon." Tsunade said. Now Naruto understood what these keys are for and represent. "But how do I summon them?" Naruto asked. "The same way you did before but this time you don't hand signs you just swipe your blood on a key and place the key in the ground and do a turning motion like you're opening a door." Tsunade said.

"How do you know so much about this baa-chan?" Naruto asked. "You forget Naruto my husband your grandfather Laxus Uzumaki was a summoner of the fox clan." Tsunade said. "Oh, yeah." Naruto mumbled as the day finally caught up to him and he dozed off. Tsunade smiled as she carried Naruto back towards Jiraiya and Hiruzen. "How is he?" Jiraiya asked. "He's fine just tired I'm going to take him to Mikoto." Tsunade said. Jiraiya and Hiruzen nodded as they body flickered out of the forest.

[6 years later]

It's been six years since Naruto's battle with Kyuubi Kurama during those six years Naruto has been training with the blood clone of his parents and with Kurama. Now 15 year old Naruto is heading towards the academy for his graduation exam. During those six years Naruto has changed completely gone his cheery care free personality and it was replaced with laid back, calm, and stoic face Naruto. Naruto entered the academy and was greeted by the academy headmaster. "Namikaze-sama are you ready for your final day of the academy?" the headmaster asked Naruto. "Yes sir." Naruto said. "That's good. Well, have a wonderful day Namikaze-sama." The headmaster said. Naruto nodded and continued on his way to his class. Naruto was the first one to arrive so he chose the seat next to the window in the back.

[5 minutes later]

The classroom started piling up as more and more students entered the classroom. Sakura and Ino both entered the classroom at the same time. Sakura changed in the past six years her relationship with Naruto has grown to where Sakura has become the most important person in his life that wasn't family and Sakura's crush on Naruto grew into love and admiration. She even took her training seriously and sometimes even trains with Naruto in his family training room. It happened about two years ago after class was over.

 _Flashback_

 _13 year old Naruto just finish his day in the academy now he was heading into his clan compound to continue his training. He lives with his grandmother now and they lived right next door. Naruto entered the compound not even knowing that he was being followed. Sakura Haruno Naruto's best friend and fan girl was carrying a box wrapped in wrapping paper in her hand and she was planning on giving it to Naruto as a birthday present. When Naruto left the academy Sakura followed him._

 _Seeing Naruto enter his clan compound Sakura followed him. 'I hope he likes the gift I bought him' Sakura thought. Naruto entered his old home and headed towards his parents room. Naruto went inside his parents' closest and faced the secret door and entered the password. The door opened and Naruto entered not noticing Sakura enter as well before the door closed._

 _Naruto was in his parents' secret training room and headed towards one of the scrolls the blood clones of his parents appeared. "So Naruto are you ready for today's training?" Minato asked. Before Naruto can answer they heard a gasp behind them, turning to the person Naruto was surprised when he saw Sakura in the room. "Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't answer she continued to stare at the clones of Minato and Kushina. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled getting her attention. Picking up her gift that the clone parents noticed. "I'm sorry for following Naruto-kun I just wanted to give you gift for your birthday." Sakura said handing Naruto the gift._

 _Naruto rose an eyebrow and opened the present. What he saw left him speechless, inside the box a locket and inside the locket was a picture of him with his parents, grandparents and Shizune. "Sakura where did you get this?" Naruto asked. "I had kaa-san buy the locket and with the help from Shizune I was able to make it." Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura." Naruto said as he hugged Sakura. Sakura was blushing heavy when Naruto hugged her. 'Naruto-kun is hugging me.' Sakura thought._

" _Excuse me Sakura can I have a word with you for a second?" Kushina said. "Y-yes lady Kushina." Sakura said as she followed Kushina somewhere. "She really likes you son." Minato said. "Yup, that's why she's one of the most precious people in my life that I have to protect from the Akatsuki." Naruto said. Soon Kushina and Sakura returned and Kushina had a big smile on her face. "Okay Sakura will be joining our training sessions." Kushina said. "Are sure about this Kushina?" Minato asked. "I'm positive." Kushina said._

 _Flashback end…_

Ever since that day Sakura has really improved and her chakra reserves have risen. Sakura waved goodbye to Ino and sat down right next to Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-kun are you ready for today's test?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." Naruto said. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei entered the room and started handing out the exams. And for some unknown reason Mizuki doesn't like Naruto, so he decided to place a genjutsu on Naruto's exam. What he didn't know was that Naruto was able to answer all of the questions.

The test was over and students handed their exams to Iruka. When Iruka saw Naruto's test he frowned and called Naruto down. "Naruto did you know that you got the wrong test?" Iruka asked. "Yes, I didknow Iruka-sensei but I don't mind." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Alright, next time let me know if it happens again." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and headed back to his seat. "Alright, it is time for the jutsu portion of your exams. When I call your name you come down and you must perform three academy jutsus." Iruka said. One by one students went down and performed the jutsus. Some passed and some failed, Naruto was sleeping when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and told him it his turn.

Naruto went down the steps and stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. "Naruto I need to perform a transformation jutsu." Iruka instructed. Doing the necessary hand signs Naruto transformed into his granduncle the second hokage. "Excellent job Naruto. Now I need to do Kawarimi no Jutsu." Iruka said. Looking around for a perfect target and Naruto found one and so he switched places with an unsuspected sleeping Shikamaru. Shikamaru landed face first on the ground waking him up in the process and Naruto was sitting in his seat. The class laughed while Shikamaru grumbled and sent a sleepy glare at Naruto.

"Excellent work Naruto. Now please perform Bunshin." Iruka said. "Can it be only Bunshin or can other clones appear?" Naruto asked. Iruka thought about it and gave Naruto the okay. Activating hisKurobyougan Naruto thought of three clones made out of fire, wind, and earth. Creating the hand signs necessary for the bunshin all four clones appeared in front of a stunned crowd. "Naruto how were you able to do that?" Iruka asked. Naruto pointed at his eyes and said, "My family dojutsu allows me to control all five elements with my mind, so I don't need to do any hand signs." Naruto said in a calm tone. "Wow that's amazing Naruto. You passed congratulations." Iruka said handing Naruto a headband.

Naruto took the headband and examined it. Naruto handed the headband back to Iruka which confused Iruka. "Um, Naruto why are you handing this back to me?" Iruka asked. "That's because I already have a headband waiting for me at home left for me by my kaa-san Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "Oh, well okay." Iruka said. Naruto went back to his seat and took a nap missing Iruka's speech.

[Later]

Naruto and Sakura were walking through the streets of Konoha heading towards Sakura's house. "I'm surprised that your clan dojutsu is that powerful." Sakura said. "Yeah, it is, but I'm not at my kaa-san or Laxus-jiji level yet." Naruto said. "Don't worry I know you'll reach there soon." Sakura said. Naruto gave Sakura a true genuine smile. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura blushed at the chan suffix, they arrived at Sakura's home and waved goodbye to each other. Sakura being bold decided to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "I know you can surpass both of your parents and your grandfather Naruto-kun I believe in you." Sakura said in his ear. Sakura went inside her house leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

Naruto touched his cheek and smiled and walked away heading home. Little did they know that was the start of something special between them.

[Unknown Location]

Deep inside a hallway a man was racing to his master's headquarters. Reaching the headquarters the man bowed his head. "Grayfia-sama we found him the one that will be able to give you the next hire to your kingdom." The man said. A beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue kimono that showed her cleavage, her breast size was at least g cups and she had two swords strapped to her side. This woman was Grayfia Lucifuge the ice queen and the first ever person to reach SSSS-rank. "Who is this person?" Grayfia asked her subordinate. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is the son of the deceased fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He is also the grandson of the slug princess Tsunade Senju and the lightning king Laxus Uzumkai. He is the grandson of Jiraiya the toad sage.

Which makes him the great grandson of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju. He posses the Uzumaki dojutsu and the Namikaze swift release bloodline. He just graduated the academy top of his class." The man said. Grayfia licked her lips at the information she just received. "Excellent work Lubbock." Grayfia said. Lubbock is a young man with shoulder length green hair and green eyes. He wore a green hooded jacket with black pants and black boats. "Thank you Grayfia-sama. What should we do now?" Lubbock asked. "For now we continue to watch him and his progress and when the time comes we'll make our move. Right now we must continue accepting missions." Grayfia said. "Yes milady. Anything else?" Lubbock asked. "Yes, can you send in Esdeath and Yubelluna tell them I have a mission for them." Grayfia said. "Right away Grayfia-sama." Lubbock said as he left Grayfia's office.

"Soon I'll have a powerful hire that not only have my blood, but also a Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju blood as well. Why only stop there soon my kingdom will be filled with them." Grayfia said to herself.

 **And done wow that took longer than expected. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter of Namikaze legend as you can see I'm adding characters from other animes into this story. This will be a crossover fanfiction this is strictly Naruto I'm just adding characters. If you liked this then give me a favorite and a follow and don't forget to review. By the way I'm going to have two missions before the wave mission and one before the chunin exams to make the story longer.**

 **One more thing if you didn't get the last part that Grayfia said. What she means is that the women in her kingdom will be impregnated by Naruto, so that there won't be one powerful child, but the whole kingdom will have their own.**


End file.
